Transformers Prime: Combat Evolved
by Raptor of Sanghelios
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple mission. Well, no such thing in my line of work. Now I'm trapped in a world not my own, with no UNSC or Covenant, and the only aliens that exist are transforming robots. My name is Scott Dunn. The first ever SPARTAN-V Supersoldier. The Blood-Stained Demon. The Bane of the Decepticons. And this is my story. Rated T. AU. (Looking for cover art.)


_**Hey guys! Raptor of Sanghelios here! For those of you that have been following the Tri-Verse Saga, I'm sorry that I haven't updated it in over six months. Unfortunately, it's being put on Hiatus, at least until I have finished my Halo-Mass Effect story 'The Aspect of Fire - Return of Silentium'. Again, sorry.**_

_**But, as an answer to your unasked question, yes, this is a new story I'm working on. This time, I'm crossing over Transformers Prime and Halo. I've had this in my head for quite some time now, so I decided to go ahead and give it a shot. Rating is T for now, but it may be bumped up to M sometime in the future.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo (343i) or Transformers Prime (Hasbro). Since this is a self-insert, then technically, I own myself. Any weapons, vehicles, and technology that are not canon are mine as well.**_

* * *

"Transformers Prime: Combat Evolved"

Prologue - An Unexpected Turn

_They told me it was supposed to be a simple mission. I only had three objectives: Smash, grab, assassinate. That's all I had. Simple, right? You'd think that, but there's one problem...In my line of work, there's no such thing as a "simple" mission. Don't believe me? Well then, let's go down the steps, shall we?_

_Step one: Smash into a disabled Covenant Storm _ORS_-class Heavy Cruiser. Once in, use AI to locate targets._

_Right now, you're probably thinking, 'Wait, what? How is _that _simple?' Well, it's not...if you're either a Marine, a Helljumper, or even an ONI spook. But to a Spartan like me, smashing into a Storm ship is easy, especially when you have a fifth-generation 'smart' AI to help you along the way. Anyway, let's continue._

_Step two: Grab second half of the Janus Key. Objective is high priority above all else._

_This was where things started going from "simple" to complicated. We, that is the UNSC, already had the first half of the Janus Key, recovered from Requiem hours before the Forerunner planet's destruction. The second half was stolen by a Sangheili terrorist named Jul 'Mdama, the leader of the Covenant Storm. It had become a game of cat-and-mouse as we tracked the key. After twenty years of searching, we had finally traced the key's location to a Heavy Cruiser, the _Prideful Vengeance_, which had been disabled by a patrol of UNSC and Swords of Sanghelios warships while trying to traverse through a Joint Occupation Zone. Hence one of the reasons I was here in first place._

_Why the mission had become complicated was because of where Kara, my AI, had located the key: the ship's bridge. This was where I had to start battling my way to the objective, barreling through groups of Unggoy, cutting through multiple Kig-Yar, dancing around Mgalekgolo pairs, and diving through waves of Promethean and Sangheili soldiers. I understood why they kept throwing this many enemies at me, but not why the key would be at the bridge of all places. I did know my orders though, and what that ONI spook told me: "If the key is near, then chances are both the terrorist and the traitor are not very far."_

_Hence the third and final step: Assassinate Jul 'Mdama and Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey._

_*sigh* Okay, two things wrong here. First of all, I understood why 'Mdama had to be killed, but not necessarily Halsey. True, she worked with the Storm in order to retrieve the Janus Key, but it was only to make sure they didn't take it and had opted to give it to the UNSC when they arrived. True, she joined forces with the Storm later on, but only because she wasn't given much choice; the UNSC tried to execute her, after all. She may have become a traitor, but in the end, she was still a civilian. And I draw the line at killing civilians._

_So, I had come up with my own objective: Assassinate only Jul 'Mdama and apprehend Dr. Halsey._

_The other wrong thing? I didn't get a chance to implement my plan. For when I had arrived at the bridge, my mission automatically went from complicated to utterly FUBAR. The entire bridge was empty. No crew, no Halsey, and no 'Mdama. Oh, and the second half of the Janus Key Kara had said was on the bridge? There was a key alright, sitting on the bridge's central holotable. The problem...it was a complete fake!_

_And sitting next to the fake was a datapad with a clock counting down. It said: Slipspace Generator Self-Destruct Sequence. Detonating in 5...4..._

_In that instant, my mind had registered what had just happened. They had rigged their Slipspace generator into a makeshift bomb! I had just walked into a trap!_

_Kara and I had just enough time to scream "SON OF A BITCH!" before the timer hit zero. As I closed my eyes tightly, I waited for the end._

_Little did I know that this would not be my end. This would be my beginning._

_The Legend of 117. The Sacrifice of Noble Team. The Heroics of Lasky. The Tragedy of the Rookie. The Origins of Locke. And the Ongoing Redemption of the Arbiter. These stories, you already know. You don't know mine. I am Scott Dunn. The first ever SPARTAN-V Supersoldier. The Blood-Stained Demon. The Bane of the Decepticons. And this is my story._

* * *

**September 11th, 2011  
Jasper, Nevada**

The town of Jasper was full of activity, especially on a day like this. The usually hot air around the town had cooled, signaling the near end of the scorching summer weather. It was unusual, but to the residents, they didn't mind. Any cool day was welcome to them. There was excitement in the streets, as a parade was currently in play. The spectacle was in honor to heroes of war returning home from their battles in the Middle East. The people cheered them on as they walked down the road. But even with this excitement, there was an equal sense of calm. Calm and remorse for the people that remembered what day it actually was. It had been ten years since the September 11th attacks, hence why all the flags were at half mast. Some of them had lost friends and family members on that day, and even after all this time, they still felt the scars on their hearts. But they trudged on through the pain, remembering why they were here, and returned to celebrating with the others.

Yes, it was an equal balance of calm and excitement. However, high above the clouds, though calm, it was anything but exciting.

At extreme high altitudes, no plane could operate effectively without stalling. If one was able to do so, they would be able to see the massive purple-colored warship gliding through the clouds. At over 3,000 meters long, with multiple stabilizing fins jutting out of the back half of the vessel, two giant red-colored glass domes creating what looked like eyes on the bow, and two large spikes sticking out of the front and curving inward to make something akin to mandibles, it was quite a sight to behold...an unfortunate sight.

This was the _Nemesis_, the flagship of the Decepticons, a faction of transforming robots called Cybertronians, who wanted nothing more than total domination. Their home planet Cybertron had been poisoned by their ongoing war against the Autobots, poisoned to the point where it can no longer sustain life. But even with their home long dead, the war still continued, eventually reaching its way to Earth. Here, the war had reached a lull. For three years they had not fought each other, mainly because the Decepticons were busy harvesting the planet's Energon deposits, the Energon serving as the fuel, ammunition, and lifeblood for all Cybertronian life. That, however, was all about to change.

On the bridge of the _Nemesis_, Commander Starscream stood on a raised platform with his servos behind his back, looking on as the mixed crew of Vehicon and Eradicon troopers worked at each station. Suddenly, a Vehicon behind him said, "Commander Starscream! We're approaching the exposed Energon deposit, but there's a problem!"

Starscream turned to the Vehicon and growled. "Well then, what have those incompetent fools done now?!"

"Nothing, sir, but-"

"Then what is the problem?!"

"Their under Autobot attack! Descriptions of the attacker matches that of the Autobot Cliffjumper!"

Starscream was furious! That fragging piece of scrap had become a thorn in his side since the day he met him. The Seeker contemplated sending in a team to take him down. But just as he was about to do so, he paused...then grinned evilly. He turned back to the Vehicon and calmly told him:

"Tell them to take him alive and to bring him to me. I will see to his extermination personally."

This was a chance to finally kill Cliffjumper. He chuckled at the thought of seeing the meddlesome Autobot lying in a pool of his own Energon. He was absolutely going to enjoy this. As they neared the rather one-sided battle, he thought, _Things have finally started looking up. I don't think anything can get any worse now._

Oh, how wrong Starscream was.

Near the planet of Jupiter, space started warping as a massive blue-white portal exploded into existence, spitting out a three kilometer long purple warship before collapsing behind it.

* * *

_**There it is, the prologue to my new story 'Transformers Prime: Combat Evolved'. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**_

_**Raptor out!**_


End file.
